1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating apparatus, to which a operation commands can be given by voices instead of by pushing switches by hand. More specifically, the present invention improves upon known voice-controlled apparatus by providing voice-controlled operation that occurs in a conversational processing manner.
2. Prior Art
Recently, studies have been made in an effort to introduce a control system activated by use of voices, letters or words, signs or picture as an aid or guide for inputting instructions into an electronics system, in order to attain easier and more natural communication between a user and the system. Especially, the use of a voice is attracting much attention as the most natural communication measure between man and machine, and the use of the voice in controlling an apparatus becomes more and more practical, as the semiconductor technology develops and provides significant impacts triggered by the rapid rise of memory capacity available through higher and higher circuit integrations in memory devices, and by an appearance of the microcomputor used as a controlling unit, and providing fast calculations and data manipulation.
However, the art of voice recognition is not sufficiently developed to provide perfectly accurate recognition even when the number of users is limited. Therefore, it is not only necessary to provide sophisticated hard ware in a voice recognition system of an apparatus, but also it is important to tactfully assemble the apparatus so as to prevent fatal accident that may result from overheating due to an incorrect interpretation of a voice command by the voice recognition circuit. Since the heating apparatus includes an electric heater or a microwave heating system, an erroneous operation of the apparatus without a load therein might cause an enclosure case and/or a door of the apparatus to become heated to a high temperature, thereby causing liability of burning of the user's hands or, even worse, a fire, or at least a damaging of the enclosure case or door or microwave oscillator, heater or other elements.